


Tension

by chenmorr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmorr/pseuds/chenmorr
Summary: This might be the end they just don't know it yet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Tension

"I thought that you wouldn't come." She has been sitting on the floor of their secret meeting place and she was starting to consider leaving.

"Don't I always?" He stated as he came closer.

"You said you won't." She rebutted.

"I lied."

"I hate when you do that." She looked up at him, as he towered over her sitting form.

"Do what?"

"This!" She said louder.

"Why are you on the floor?" This was his way of diffusing the evident tension between them. She knew him well enough to know what he was doing.

She stared at him for some seconds before she said, "My legs got tired."

"Then why didn't you just go back to your room?"

She looked up at him and scoffed.

There was a moment of silence between them before she looked down and said softly.

"I can't do this anymore."

He waited some time before sitting down beside her.

"I'm selfish, I know." He admitted.

"You're not selfish. You're just a coward."

"Well, excuse me for not being as brave as you Gryffindors."

A small smile appeared on her face. It was this side of him she enjoyed most.

"Are you sure you want to end this?" He asked after some minutes.

She sat in silence in the dark, and he could hardly see the expression on her face.

"I don't want to."

"But it will make you feel much better if you did." He added.

She said nothing.

"It's your decision, Malfoy."

That was the first in a long time that she called him by his last name.

"I need time."

"Don't you always."

"Please..." He pleaded.

She watches the moonlight gleamed in through the large stain windows, and realized how dark the hall was.

"Fine." She said, finally stating what he wanted to hear. "You have until tomorrow. That's all you're getting."

Her cheekbone stood out against the blue moonlight shining on her face.

"You have to understand how hard this is for me."

"Oh, really? Because it's so easy for the rest of us."

"How would you like to fight against your parents in a war?"

She turned her head away and sighed softly.

The silence filled the hall once more.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Don't be too obvious." He stood up, stretching his hand towards her.

She eyed his hand and reluctantly took it, only out of sheer politeness. She released his hand as soon as she stood on her feet.

She looked around the hall out of pure instinct. She did this multiple times, but she couldn't help but feel nervous, especially due to to the recent events.

When she looked back at him, she noticed that he was standing closer to her, and the next second he was leaning into her.

She softly held out her hand, stopping him.

"Don't." was the last thing she said.


End file.
